


Just Like Cherry Pie

by ShesAGayGirl



Series: Pounded in the Butt by Delilah Strapthrust: Bisexual Pegging Enthusiast, Serial Monogamist, and Hero of the Pact [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asura (Guild Wars), Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Character, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Sylvari (Guild Wars), Technical Descriptions of Fancy Dildo, Trans Female Character, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesAGayGirl/pseuds/ShesAGayGirl
Summary: Commander Sappho plans to use the newly cleansed Heart of Orr for some much-needed relaxation. Delilah Strapthrust decides to tag along for some "stress relief."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Female Player Character (Guild Wars)
Series: Pounded in the Butt by Delilah Strapthrust: Bisexual Pegging Enthusiast, Serial Monogamist, and Hero of the Pact [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087055
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Just Like Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Cyan, who has graciously suffered through my horny-ass headcanons for the past few years

Commander Sappho stopped to double-check her pack as she made her way to the chopper outside Meddler’s Summit. Towels, soap, a bottle of Orrian wine she’d found, a fancy lemon-scented candle, and her trusty Whispers-issue pistol and sword, because you could never be too careful in this Risen-infested hellscape. Tomorrow, Sappho would lead the charge into the Gates of Arah, and either kill the Elder Dragon Zhaitan, or die trying. But today, she would indulge in simple pleasures.  
“Going somewhere, Commander?” The sylvari glanced at the speaker, her good friend and companion Delilah Strapthrust. Back before Sappho had been appointed Commander, she and Delilah had been partners in the Order of Whispers, climbing the ranks together with the assistance of their mentor, Tybalt Leftpaw. Now a Lightbringer, the asura had continued to fight alongside Sappho, sliding into an unofficial position as the Pact’s third-in-command.  
“I’m headed back to the Artesian Waters,” Sappho replied. “It’s the one place with clean water on this Tree-forsaken lump of coral, and I’m in dire need of a bath.” Trahearne would object to using the newly purified Heart of Orr for something so base as cleaning herself, of course, but Trahearne didn’t have to know. She picked up her pack and continued off toward the awaiting transport.  
“Mind if I join you?” Delilah said. There was a hint of something salacious in her voice. Sappho stopped and looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

  
  
Delilah’s lips were soft and pillowy, a welcome sensation against the waxy firmness of Sappho’s own. The sylvari sat naked in the shallow pool at the center of the Artesian Waters, with Delilah straddling her stomach and kissing her passionately. A dim ambient light filled the cavern, but most of their light came from the scented candle at the edge of the pool, and of course, Sappho herself. She ran her fingers up and down the asura’s dappled gray skin, the soft curves of her back and sides hiding a layer of thick, firm muscle. Delilah stood with her arms wrapped around Sappho’s neck, and slipped her tongue into the sylvari’s mouth.

The Commander had only ever been kissed once before, and it had been considerably more chaste. Well, if she didn’t want to die a virgin, then she was lucky Delilah Strapthrust was the best lover one could find in most of Tyria, let alone a Pact camp in Orr. Delilah was renowned in the Pact for her expertise and enthusiasm in the art of lovemaking. Her past partners numbered in the hundreds, and included high-ranking officers, famous heroes, and even (it was rumored) certain heads of state. She rarely slept alone, and carried at least a few basic items on her person at all times- condoms, lubricant, and a strap-on harness. Delilah was always ready at a moment’s notice.

Sappho let out a moan as Delilah broke their kiss short, gently caressing the dark magenta bark of the sylvari’s abs. She was smooth and firm, dotted with lenticular blemishes, the texture of a young sapling. Ribbons of bioluminescence traced along the Commander’s body and refracted through the water around them, enveloping the two companions in ethereal blue light. Having already plucked away the pubic leaves covering Sappho’s breasts and groin, Delilah closed her mouth around one of the sylvari’s nipple-buds, massaging her other ample breast with one hand. The Commander bit her lip and whimpered as Delilah teased her, kissing, sucking, and flicking her sensitive nipples. Sappho clung to her friend’s stocky frame, one hand in the asura’s bright orange hair, the other groping her plump little ass.

When Delilah reached down and touched Sappho’s stiffening cock, the sylvari gasped. “Does that feel good?” Delilah whispered. Sappho nodded shakily, and Delilah smirked. _Of course it felt good,_ she thought. Of all the partners she’d been with before, the sylvari was uniquely sensitive. She’d have to go about this carefully, or Sappho would be a quivering mess before she even reached the main event.

Sappho’s breathing grew heavy and erratic as the asura slowly began stroking her cock up and down. There was something hypnotic about the way Delilah touched her, the image of her dexterous hands beneath the water, the blue glow lighting her round face from beneath. The water lapped at the asura’s muscular chest _(It was funny how Delilah standing upright was the same height as Sappho sitting down)_ , glistening like starlight across her scarred gray skin _._ Delilah’s piercing blue eyes met Sappho’s glowing brown, and the asura asked her a simple question.  
“Hey, is it okay if I stick a finger in your ass?”

Sappho snorted, her trance momentarily broken. “I’m sorry, _what?”_

Delilah was very matter-of-fact about it, a far cry from the seductive tone she held moments before. “I asked if it was okay to stick a finger in your ass. I wanna stimulate your prostate,”she said nonchalantly. “Is that cool with you?” The rhythm of her hand on Sappho’s dick remained uninterrupted.

“By all- _ah!_ \- by all means,” Sappho said, shuddering.

“Sweet.” Delilah stuck a finger in her mouth to get it wet with saliva, then realized it was already wet with water. _Force of habit._ Under the water, she spread Sappho’s cheeks with her free hand, and made a mental note to spend more time appreciating their suppleness in the future. The Commander’s breath hitched as the asura slipped a carefully manicured claw, rounded to a perfectly smooth cone shape, inside the sylvari’s puckered hole. Once inside, Delilah began teasing her open, moving her finger in a gentle circular motion, relaxing the muscles until she could fit her entire finger inside. Finally, the finger curled inward, rubbing against Sappho’s inner walls. The rhythmic sensation of Delilah’s finger bumping against her prostate, combined with the stroking of her shaft, sent electricity throughout Sappho’s body. The sylvari bit down on a balled fist, almost hard enough to draw the golden sap of her blood, in a futile attempt to keep cry after pleasured cry from spilling out of her mouth.

Suddenly, Delilah had an idea. A terrible, awful idea. She was trying to make Sappho last to the very end, but perhaps it would be easier to take her all the way and start over a second time. And she knew just the way to make the Commander cum _hard. Maybe just a few style points,_ she thought. _As a treat._

“Hey Sapph,” she said. The sylvari looked up at her, taking some effort to refocus her eyes. “Watch this!” Delilah took a deep, deep breath, and dived beneath the water. Sappho’s eyes widened as the asura took the sylvari’s cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, orange hair floating in the water, expertly avoiding the use of her many sharp teeth (except a little deliberate graze or tickle here and there, which she knew heightened the experience). She was furiously thrusting her finger into Sappho’s asshole now, and the Commander was in hysterics. The sylvari panted and moaned, her voice echoing around the ancient cavern. She grabbed fistfuls of Delilah’s floating hair, holding on for dear life as the pleasure rocked her body.

It was when Delilah finally took Sappho to the hilt, her long tongue lapping at the sylvari’s balls, that she was finally taken over the edge. Sappho’s back arched as she exploded into the asura’s mouth, screaming in ecstasy. Only after the Commander had pumped three loads did Delilah come back up for air. She tapped the delirious Sappho’s arm to get her attention, and opened her mouth, revealing it full of glowing pink liquid. She closed her mouth, swallowed, and opened it again, having made the strange liquid disappear. She climbed on top of the exhausted Sappho again and rested her head against the sylvari’s chest, both of them breathing heavily.

“Fuck,” the asura breathed. “You taste like cherries!”

Sappho giggled at this, struggling to retain consciousness. “Do I now? I can’t say I’ve ever tasted it.”

“Well, you should,” Delilah said. “Just like cherry pie.”

They sat there in each other’s embrace for a long time, basking in the afterglow of the moment. The clean scent of the lemon candle served to ground them after the high-flying sensations they just experienced. Sappho’s head drooped, resting against Delilah’s as her eyes drifted shut. That is, until she was rudely awoken with a splash to the face.

The Commander spluttered as Delilah climbed out of the pool to retrieve something from her pack. “Don’t go dozing off on me now,” she chided. “We’ve still got round two.” There were a number of soft clicks as she buckled a complicated-looking harness into place around her waist. From a ring at the center hung a stout purple phallus, a strange-looking dildo that flopped as she moved, and yet thrummed with mechanical power. Sappho almost wanted to laugh at it, but the way her heart fluttered at the sight made her stifle herself. Delilah named herself “Strapthrust” for a reason, as she was about to find out.

Delilah returned to the water. “Legs up.” The husky voice was back, the dulcet tone that Sappho would do anything to please. She complied, resting her muscular legs on the asura’s broad shoulders. Delilah brought her strap to bear against her friend’s thick ass.

The device had been built to solve a problem that had plagued her for years: so many of her partners wished to have sex while underwater, be it in pools, baths, streams, or rivers (quaggans were especially guilty of this). How, then, was one expected to properly apply lube without it washing away? Thus entered the _Hydrator,_ a flexible waterproof tool of Delilah’s own making with an internal reservoir of personal lubricant. A series of ports around the head and along the shaft periodically released dynamically calculated amounts of lube over the course of copulation, ensuring that frictional coefficients were kept at absolute minimum at any speed. In addition, the Hydrator was equipped with custom izable RGB lighting and a 5-speed vibrate setting, allowing the user to set the mood and intensity for any occasion. Truly, it was a marvel of engineering, and perhaps if it had been entered into the Snaff Prize competition instead of a shitty broken teleporter, _Varkk,_ their krewe could’ve stood an actual chance of winning-

Delilah was suddenly aware that she’d been admiring her handiwork for a bit too long, and that Sappho was staring at her intently. She cleared her throat. “Right.” She gripped the sylvari’s ass with both hands as she slipped back into her dominant demeanor. “Sappho, be honest with me,” she said. “Do you want me inside you?”

The once-virgin Sappho blushed, her cheeks gaining a touch of golden light. “Y-… Yes,” she quavered.

“Then say it.”

“Huh?”  
“A complete sentence, if you would.”  
The Commander of the Pact took a deep breath and looked into Delilah’s eyes. “I… want you... to fuck me,” she said, slowly. “Hard. Please. Ma’am.”

At that, Delilah smirked.“Good girl.” Finally, she pressed the strap to Sappho’s entrance and slowly thrust inwards. The sylvari moaned with pleasure at the feeling of being filled like this for the first time in her life, the “pop!” as it entered and the sliding sensation as it moved within her. Delilah’s toy squirted something inside her- _was that lube?_ \- as she began pumping in and out, coating her walls in smooth liquid. She was already rock hard again, which Delilah took advantage of, grasping the sylvari’s cock for another handjob.

Sappho rolled her hips forward to meet Delilah’s every thrust, the asura furiously stroking the other woman’s cock. The Commander noticed a kind of rainbow strobe effect emanating from Delilah’s crotch, but paid it no mind as the pleasure washed over her. Delilah was too short for Sappho to stifle her whimpers and moans by burying her face in the crook of her neck, so she settled for biting one of the asura’s big, pointed ears.

The passionate lovemaking of the two companions sent massive ripples throughout the pool and echoes throughout the entire cavern complex. They were completely alone, but for all Sappho cared they could’ve been fucking in the middle of the Grove, hell, the middle of Arah and she still wouldn’t have stopped. All she cared about right now was Delilah pounding away inside her, wishing the sensation of her partner-in-arms could last forever. Of course, the moment she thought that, Sappho felt herself approaching the edge.

She let go of Delilah’s ear to try and say something intelligible. “Mmuh… I… C-cuhhh…” No dice. She limply cupped the asura’s cheek, drawing her attention. “I-I’m-c-c-cuh-”

Delilah already knew what she wanted to say. “You’re gonna cum, baby? You wanna cum?” Sappho nodded erratically. “Then cum for me!”

The asura slammed one final thrust into Sappho’s ass as the sylvari’s dick twitched and spasmed in her hands. She arched even further this time, clenching every muscle in her body as she let out a banshee wail she didn’t even know she was capable of. The water around them became clouded with glowing pink fluid, the final product of Sappho’s earth-shattering orgasm. She collapsed back into the pool, losing consciousness in Delilah’s arms. When she finally came to, the candle at the edge of the pool had long since sputtered out, leaving just the blue glow of sylvari luminescence. Delilah was idly caressing her.

“So. I take it you had a good time?”

“Yes,” she said weakly, “thank you.”

“Made you forget all about the stress from preparing for Arah?”

“Yup.”

“Good.” The pair sat in the water in silence.

“We should probably begin actually cleaning ourselves at some point, huh?”

“Probably.”

As the two good friends (now with benefits) began lathering themselves up in earnest, Sappho cracked open the bottle of wine she’d brought. Tomorrow, they would have to lead the charge, in valor and duty, Victory or Death. Today, however, they would indulge in simple pleasures.


End file.
